Tuk Menjajah dan Dijajah
by sketchymudkipz
Summary: Sekumpulan one-shot tentang berbagai cerita dari South America. 'Kingdom' AU, dengan sedikit unsur Historical. LATIN HETALIA. Chapter 2: Silence and Loneliness. Luciano merasa kesepian, dan ia membenci kesunyian. Bagaimana hal ini bisa teratasi? Rnr.
1. Prologue

Kay. Cerita lain. FIUH. Hoh hoh hoh hoh /shot Oke ayo let's get to the point.

Jadi saya buat cerita baru nih. Aduuuuh, saya beneran harap fic ini bakalan selesai. Mohon kerjasamanya yah~ Jadi CEKIDOT~!

**Characters: **Di ceritanya, banyak. Di chapter ini, Antonio Fernández Carriedo (Spain), Gabriel dos Anjos (Portugal), Lovina Vargas (Fem!South Italy), dan Avelina de Olivera (Fem OC!Portugal)**  
><strong>

**Warning: **Historical AU, Latin Hetalia, chapter-chapter pendek. Maaf. Sebelum anda complain tentang fic ini di review, tolong baca notes dulu ya.**  
><strong>

**Rating: **T**  
><strong>

****Disclaimers:**** Gabriel/Portugal yang ini punya Candelaria. Avelina/Portugal yang satunya lagi punya SunnyGreen. Hetalia, Spain dan South Italy punya Himaruya Hidekaz. Latin Hetalia punya Latin Hetalia. (emang lho.)

* * *

><p>'<strong>Tuk Menjajah dan Dijajah—Prologue<strong>

.**  
><strong>

Pada suatu waktu yang teramat lampau, di sebuah tempat yang sangat jauh, diceritakanlah sebuah daratan yang besar bernama _South America_. Sebuah daratan yang terpisah oleh kehidupan dunia lain. Sebuah daratan yang tidak pernah terjangkau oleh siapapun.

Tempat tersebut adalah tempat di mana para penghuninya hidup dengan tentram dan damai bersama alam. Di mana langit dan bumi adalah sanak saudara, di mana seluk-beluknya sangat jernih, tidak ternodai. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berani mengganggu sang alam, karena mereka percaya dengan itu sang alam pun tidak akan mengganggu mereka. Semua menghormati sang alam, karena mereka percaya dengan itu sang alam akan menghormati mereka.

.

_Kehidupan di sana adalah kehidupan di mana semua orang bisa mendapatkan ketentraman._

.

Tetapi, sekumpulan orang asing datang ke daratan tersebut. Mereka telah datang dari daratan lain, dari dunia lain, dari tempat yang jauh pula. Mereka menghancurkan semua yang para penduduk asli telah jaga, menghancurkan semua yang mereka punya.

.

_Seluruh tempat yang tadinya surga berubah menjadi neraka._

.

Dan bukan hanya itu juga. Pertumpahan darah terjadi di mana-mana. Tanah yang tadinya hijau sekarang menjadi merah. Tempat yang tadinya hanya penuh dengan suara nyanyian burung-burung dan deruan air sekarang penuh dengan jeritan manusia dan dentingan senjata. Jika dulu hewan-hewan diburu, sekarang manusialah yang diburu. Para pendatang tersebut membunuh hampir semua orang, wanita, dan anak penduduk asli di sana.

_Hampir semua_. Sejumlah ibu yang tidak merelakan anaknya mati sebelum melihat dunia, menyembunyikan bayi-bayi mereka di dalam hutan.

.

_Tapi itu semua akhirnya berlalu._

.

Para pendatang baru tersebut membangun desa-desa kecil. Dan dari desa-desa kecil itu, dua kerajaan berdiri dengan megahnya. Kedua kerajaan tersebut dipimpin oleh dua bersaudara yang memimpin kedatangan pendatang baru tersebut ke _South America_. Kerajaan yang satu, bernama _Kingdom of Spain_—Kerajaan Spanyol, dipimpin oleh sang adik, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, sedangkan yang satunya, bernama _Kingdom of Portugal_—Kerajaan Portugal, dipimpin oleh sang kakak, Gabriel dos Anjos. Dan tentu saja, keduanya ditemani oleh seorang permaisuri masing-masing—Lovina Vargas dari Kerajaan Spanyol dan Avelina de Olivera dari Kerajaan Portugal.

Walaupun keduanya bersaudara, kedua kerajaan tersebut bermusuhan. Kedua kerajaan tersebut tidak bisa akur. Peperangan sering sekali meletus. Selama bertahun-tahun tidak ada di antara mereka yang bisa menguasai kerajaan satu sama lain.

Tapi mari kita simpan cerita itu untuk hari lain, dan beralih kepada keadaan di dalam kedua kerajaan tersebut.

Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak kedua raja dari kedua kerajaan tersebut menikah, bahkan sudah sebelum mereka menapakkan kaki di _South America_. Sayangnya, Antonio maupun Gabriel belum memiliki seorang anak pun. Mereka dan permaisuri mereka sangat mengharapkan kedatangan seorang anak, seorang anak yang mungkin akan bisa meneruskan kerajaan mereka. Lovina dan Avelina pun mendatangi sejumlah tabib-tabib terbaik di kerajaan mereka masing-masing. Ternyata, terbuktilah bahwa keduanya tidak bisa memiliki anak.

.

_Hal tersebut menghancurkan hati keduanya._

.

Lovina, saking sedihnya, melarikan diri ke dalam sebuah hutan. Di sana, ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir sepuasnya. Tangisannya sangat pelan, hampir tidak bisa terdengar bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Sangat pelan, sampai ia bisa mendengar beberapa tangisan lain.

_._

_Beberapa tangisan lain._

_._

Penasaran, ia coba mendatangi salah satu sumber tangisan tersebut dengan hati-hati. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukannya; tangisan tersebut cukup keras. Dan di sana, di bawah rindangan dedaunan hijau, di dalam sebuah lubang pohon yang cukup besar, Lovina melihat seorang bayi dengan mata terbesar yang pernah ia lihat. Melihat kedatangan Lovina, bayi tersebut menghentikan tangisnya. Ia tersenyum, dan sesaat kemudian ia tertawa.

"M-mama." katanya, di sela-sela tawanya.

.

_Lovina terbelalak._

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kerajaan Spanyol diberkahi oleh kabar gembira. Yang Mulia Lovina telah membawa sembilan bayi-bayi yang sangat cantik ke dalam istana. Seisi kerajaan tersebut bergembira, berpesta ria. Mereka menyambut bayi-bayi tersebut dengan hangat. Mereka merayakan kedatangan para calon-calon penerus pemimpin kerajaan mereka.

Kabar tersebut sampai ke telinga Gabriel dan Avelina. Kabar tersebut membuat Gabriel cemas, cemas bahwa ia tidak memiliki seorang penerus sedangkan Antonio... Yah, Antonio memiliki sederetan calon penerus kerajaannya. Sementara itu, Avelina, iri dengan _keberuntungan_ yang diperoleh Lovina, memutuskan untuk pergi ke dalam hutan tersebut juga, dengan harapan mendapatkan seorang anak yang layak ia bawa pulang.

Hutan bagian Kerajaan Portugal memang terkenal lebih lebat, lebih buas, dan lebih menyeramkan daripada hutan bagian Kerajaan Spanyol. Kesempatan Avelina untuk secara _kebetulan_ menemukan seorang bayi... Sangat tipis. Tidak lagi kemungkinan bahwa Lovina telah membawa pulang semua bayi yang ada di hutan... Tetapi hal tersebut tidak menghentikan Avelina dari mencoba mencari kemungkinan tersebut.

Ia mulai mencari ke mana-mana. Di sela-sela dahan pohon, di seluruh penjuru gua, di bawah air terjun. Ia terus berharap, tetap mencari, sejak pagi hingga senja. Nihil. Ia putus asa.

Ia dengan lunglai berjalan ke arah istananya sendiri, dengan tangan hampa. Ia merasa terpuruk. Tidak kuat menahan kesedihannya, ia mulai menangis, merintih dengan perlahan. Dan saat itulah, saat ia akan berpaling dari hutan tersebut, ia mendengar sebuah jeritan.

.

_M-ungkinkah—?_

.

Ia berlari, berlari menuju sumber jeritan tersebut. Semakin keras suara tersebut, semakin jelas bahwa ada kemungkinan yang bisa ia raih. Ia bisa melihat secercah harapan. Ia berlari semakin cepat.

Dan benar. Di sana, seorang bayi menjerit tiada henti. Berbaring di tanah, tak berdaya, menghadapi seekor jaguar.

Dengan insting perangnya, Avelina meloncat untuk menyelamatkan bayi tersebut. Ia mendekap bayi tersebut dan berlari sekencang mungkin menjauhi jaguar tersebut. Perkiraannya benar, jaguar tersebut mengejarnya.

Ia berlari sekencang mungkin untuk nyawanya dan untuk bayi tersebut. Bersumpah, di antara napasnya, untuk menyelamatkan bayi tersebut dengan nyawaynya. Ia mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk bayi yang baru saja ia temukan beberapa detik lalu. Untuk bayi yang bukan bayinya sendiri. Siapakah ia untuk membahayakan nyawanya demi seorang bayi? Ia tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu. Tetapi ia akan, ia _akan menuntaskannya_.

Jaguar tersebut semakin mendekat. Avelina pun sudah semakin capek. Tetapi istana kerajaannya semakin terlihat. Ia tidak boleh menyerah. Ia terus berlari. Tetapi ia sudah tidak kuat. Akhirnya ia tersandung dan jaguar tersebut mendekat, dengan jarak hanya beberapa inci dari wajah Avelina.

.

_SIIING!_

.

Para pengawal kerajaan yang melihat Avelina berlari dari seekor jaguar langsung menarik keluar pedang-pedang mereka, mengusir jaguar tersebut dari Yang Mulia. Avelina menghembus napas, berdiri, dan menatap bayi tersebut. Kulitnya yang cokelat tidak ternodai oleh luka sama sekali. Ia terseyum.

.

_Bayi tersebut pun tersenyum._

.

Dan tentu saja, para penduduk Kerajaan Portugal sama senangnya dengan para penduduk Kerajaan Spanyol, atas kedatangan bayi di istana Kerajaan mereka. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga membanggakan ratu mereka yang dengan gagah berani menyelamatkan bayi tersebut dari seekor jaguar di hutan bagian Kerajaan Portugal. Mereka berpesta ria merayakan kedua hal tersebut.

.

Sembilan anak dari Kerajaan Spanyol dan satu anak dari Kerajaan Portugal. Dan inilah cerita tentang kehidupan mereka.

.

_Tentang kehidupan masing-masing._

.

_Tentang kehidupan bersama._

* * *

><p>Jadi, biar nggak bingung ini fic tah tentang apa, ini fic bakalan jadi kumpulan one-shot untuk fic-fic tentang <strong>Latin Hetalia<strong>. Simpelnya sih, setiap chapter bakalan satu one-shot tentang historical moment atau kegajean mereka, begitu. Tapi ceritanya AU. Historical AU. Maksudnya historical moment-nya itu diilustrasikan dalam dunia lain. Dan di sini ceritanya diilustrasikan dalam versi 'kerajaan'. Para penjajah adalah rajanya terus yang dijajah itu anaknya. Semacam itulah.

Genrenya juga. Setiap chapter bakal ada genre sendiri. Jadi mulai chapter satu, **Characters**, **Warnings**, dan **Genre** akan berubah-ubah.

Nah, biar nggak ada kesalahpahaman, di sini **Historicalnya nggak bener-bener strict,** dan **lebih mengarah kepada AU**. Contohnya: South Italy menjadi permaisuri (hohoho) Kingdom of Spain nggak ada hubungannya sama sejarah. Yah, mungkin di chapter-chapter lain. Tapi AYOLAH. Setiap kerajaan kan butuh permaisuri. Contoh lain: 'Kingdom of Portugal' dan 'Empire of Portugal'. NAH. ITU. Nggak selalu tepat namanya. Dan sekali lagi, **nggak semua chapter itu historical**.

kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, silahkan saja. Makasih udah membaca lho! reviewnya ditunggu~ Salam!


	2. Oneshot 1: Just Everything Else

Oke, new chapter! Chapter satu! Atau maksudnya, One-shot nomor satu! Oke, kalau anda mau baca, silakan lanjut saja~  
>Kalau anda mau lihat jawaban review anda silahkan baca dulu cerita ini, jawaban review akan ada di bawah.<p>

**Characters: **Julio Paz (Bolivia), Miguel Alejandro Prado (Peru), José Manuel González Rodríguez (Chile), Papa Tono dan Mama Lovi, a mention of Martín Hernández (Argentina).

**Genre:** Family.

**Warnings:** Nggak ada...? Yah, paling cuma munculnya dark!Spain. Oh ya, chapter ini juga agak pendek. maaf. tak suka tak usah baca.

**Disclaimers:** Semua OC Latin Hetalia hak cipta grup Latin Hetalia di LiveJournal. Hetalia, Spain, dan South Italy hak cipta Himaruya Hidekaz.

Jadi... minna... RnR? :)

* * *

><p><strong>Tuk Menjajah dan Dijajah—Just Everything Else<strong>

"Nah! Mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Julio Paz. _Si_?"

"_Si_, Papa."

Antonio baru saja selesai menamakan anaknya yang paling muda di ulang tahunnya yang ke-enam. Julio Paz. Anak ke-sembilan dari sembilan anak yang Lovina temukan dan adopsi. Antonio memeluk badan kecil Julio tersebut, sambil bergumam, '_hermoso, hermoso~_'. Julio jelas-jelas tidak menyukai perlakuan tersebut sama sekali. Menurutnya, Papa Tono terlalu berlebihan. Atau bodoh, mungkin lebih tepatnya. Ia cemberut.

Lovina juga cemberut. Ia memutar bola matanya, mendesah atas kebodohan suaminya (sepertinya ia setuju dengan Julio). Orang macam apa yang baru menamakan anak-anaknya pada hari ulangtahunnya yang ke-enam? Orang macam Antonio, rupanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menghampiri Antonio dan Julio.

"_Dio Mio_, Tono! Sudahlah, lihat Julio, sudah jelas ia tidak suka dipeluk oleh_mu_." Lovina mengambil Julio dari Antonio, berbicara dengan aksen Italia yang tidak terlalu tebal, tidak terlalu tipis. Antonio memasang tampang tersakiti. Palsu. Lovina hanya mendengus.

"Baik, Julio, sekarang kamu boleh bermain dengan _kakak-kakak_mu." Lovina membawanya ke ruangan lain. Di sana, ia bisa melihat dua anak lain. Salah satu dari mereka adalah kakaknya—kakak biologisnya, tentu saja. Mama Lovi telah memberitahunya sejak dulu tentang tes DNA yang telah diuji oleh dokter kerajaan bahwa Miguel Alejandro Prado adalah kakak biologisnya. Ya, anak yang berambut acak-acakan itu. Yang bodoh itu. Julio tidak bisa mengerti mengapa anak seperti itu bisa menjadi kakanya.

Anak yang satunya lagi adalah José Manuel González Rodríguez—huh, nama yang panjang sekali, keluh Julio—biasa dipanggil Manuel. Julio sudah menghafal nama mereka karena mereka berdua—seperti yang lain—lebih tua satu tahun daripadanya, sehingga mereka dinamakan lebih dulu daripadanya.

"Nah, sana main," kata Lovina. Ia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, tetapi suaranya yang sangat keibuan berubah menjadi bentakan galak saat ia kembali kepada Antonio, yang memang sudah terbiasa terdengar oleh anak-anak mereka. Anak-anak mereka tidak peduli mengapa. Bukan urusan mereka ini kok.

Sementara itu, melihat kedatangan Julio, Miguel memeluknya dengan erat. "_Hermano_~! Jadi apa nama yang Papa Tono berikan padamu? Ayo, kasih tahu dong! Kita penasaran nih!" ucapnya sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak. Manuel menatap Miguel tajam dengan tatapan 'kita? yang benar saja' dan menyilangkan tangannya. Julio menatap mereka berdua.

"Papa bilang... Namaku Julio Paz." ujarnya, agak pelan. Miguel tersenyum cerah. "Julio Paz," ia mengecap nama tersebut di lidahnya, "Nama yang manis sekali untuk adikku yang manis~" ia berkata, sambil mencubit pipi Julio dengan gemas.

"_A-ay_, M-miguel! B-bisakah kamu tidak mencubitku seperti itu untuk sehari saja...?" Julio mengeluh, dan mengubur mukanya di dalam poncho-nya. Mungkin ia tersipu dengan perkataan Miguel. Terlihat jelas sih, dengan mukanya yang memerah.

"_Jajaja_, lihat Manu, ia tersipu lagi. Mungkin kita panggil dia Juli saja ya, Manu, biar lebih... imut." Miguel tertawa melihat penyangkalan adiknya. Manu hanya bisa mendesah di bawah napasnya, "Serius, Miguel, ada apa denganmu dan Martín sehingga setuju untuk memanggilku 'Manu'?"

Miguel nyengir dan mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak ada," ia berujar. "Kita keluar yuk! Bosan di sini..." Ia menarik tangan Manuel dan Julio. Manuel menarik kembali tangannya, memelototinya, tetapi tetap berjalan mengikuti Miguel. Miguel hanya bisa tersenyum ke arahnya.

Tetapi hanya sebelum mereka mencapai pintu keluar, Lovina kembali datang ke dalam ruangan tersebut. "Miguel, Manuel," panggilnya. "Kalian jangan main dulu ya. Kalian harus mengerjakan kewajibanmu dulu," ia berkata. _Kewajiban?_ pikir Julio. _Kewajiban apa?_

Miguel mengeluh. "_P-pero_, Ma! Cool Llama kan kesepian! Dari tadi pagi kan kita di sini terus, seperti yang Papa Tono suruh, jadi kita belum bisa ketemu dia! Lagipula, Cool Llama kan juga ingin tahu nama baru _hermano_, iya kan?" ia membidik matanya pada Julio. Julio mengangguk.

"Miguel! Kamu tahu kan apa hukumannya kalau membantah perintah Papa Tono? Dan kamu tidak mau mendapatkan hukuman tersebut, kan? Makanya, sana, ayo kerjakan dulu kewajibanmu!" Suaranya sedikit meninggi. Miguel sedikit terlonjak. Lovina menghela napas.

"Ayo, Migu, Manu, Papa Tono tidak suka kalau kalian membantah. Yang lain sudah mulai tuh. Ayolah."

"Iya, Mama," Miguel bergumam. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar bersama Manuel yang juga sedikit takut dengan meningginya suara Mama Lovi. Julio terdiam di mana ia berdiri. Sampai sekarang, ia tidak pernah mendengar Mama Lovi meninggikan suaranya di depan anak-anaknya.

_Atau mungkin, di depan dirinya?_

"Dan Migu?"

"_Si_, Ma?"

"Bawa Julio bersamamu."

Miguel menatap Lovina, lalu menatap Julio, Lovina lagi, dan Julio lagi.

"Baik Ma."

Lovina meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Julio menatap Miguel penuh dengan pertanyaan. Miguel tersenyum pahit. Ia mengetahui segala jenis senyum dari Miguel, tetapi senyum pahit terasa asing baginya. Seperti... _bukan Miguel_.

"Maaf, Juli, tapi kau harus ikut denganku. Papa Tono tidak suka kalau kita tidak melaksanakan perintahnya." ia menarik tangan Julio dengan lembut. Julio menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Perintah apa?"

Miguel tidak menjawab.

Julio tertegun dengan perubahan sifat kakaknya yang drastis. Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Miguel duluan deh. Aku... Aku mau mencari sesuatu dulu..." ia berkata. _Mencari jawaban_.

Miguel menatapnya dengan tatapan, 'mencari apa?', tetapi ia memutuskan untuk hanya mengangguk. Ia menunjuk pintu keluar, di mana Manuel bersender, sudah menunggu lama. "Aku akan menunggu di luar bersama Manuel, kalau sudah ya."

Julio mengangguk. Miguel dan Manuel pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut pula.

Tinggallah ia sendirian di ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang biasanya riuh dengan suara anak-anak bermain sekarang sunyi. Rasanya sedikit aneh. Tetapi itulah yang ia butuhkan. Kesunyian. Ia butuh suatu waktu untuk menyerap ini semua. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Mama Lovi tiba-tiba membentak Miguel, salah satu anak terbaik di antara anak-anak Papa Tono? Mengapa Miguel tiba-tiba berubah, dan mengapa ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya?

"Antonio, kamu tidak bisa melakukan ini selamanya."

Julio bisa mendengar suara Mama Lovi. _Ini dia! _pikirnya, _Mungkin saja aku bisa mencari tahu dengan mendengarkan percakapan Mama dan Papa..._

"Haha, lucu sekali, Lovina. Tentu saja aku bisa. Cih, anak-anak bodoh, mereka tidak tahu nasib seperti apa yang akan menimpa mereka."

_Bodoh!_ Julio menggeram, merasa tersakiti. _Mengapa Papa Tono menyebut anak-anaknya bodoh-?_

"Antonio, mereka masih anak-anak—"

"Tepat sekali. Memang itu intinya."

"Tonio!" suara Mama Lovi terdengar lebih tinggi lagi. "Ini sudah tidak bisa berlanjut lagi! Memang apa arti anak-anak itu padamu, hah? Kamu bahkan sering melupakan nama mereka sendiri! Perlakuan seperti apa itu?"

"Merea hanya _anak-anak_, Lovina! _Bukan apa-apa lagi_." suara Papa Tono menggelegar. Sejenak suasana sunyi senyap. _Bukan apa-apa lagi_. Julio mengulang kata-kata tersebut. Terasa pahit di lidahnya. _Jadi untuk Papa Tono, kita bukan apa-apa lagi selain anak-anak kecil_, Ia menggeram.

Beberapa saat kemudian Mama Lovi berbicara lagi.

"Aku akan memberitahu anak-anak tentang—"

"Beritahukan saja."

Suara Papa Tono terdengar semakin dekat. Julio bisa mendengar Papa Tono berjalan... berjalan di dekat pintu ruangan di mana ia berada. _Apakah Papa Tono mengetahui bahwa aku sedang mendengarkan perbincangan mereka—?_

Suara tapak kaki itu menjauh. Julio menghela napas. _Miguel, Miguel, _donde esta_? _Julio mengatakan di bawah napasnya, jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Mereka tidak akan mengerti. Mereka akan _kupekerjakan_—" mendengarkan kata tersebut, napas Julio tercegat, "—dengan pekerjaan _kecil_ dulu... lalu semakin mereka besar, pekerjaan mereka akan menjadi lebih _berat _lagi... dan pada saat itulah, pada saat mereka mulai mengerti..."

Suara Papa Tono berhenti sebentar. Julio mengambil kesempatan ini untuk merenung sejenak. _Dipekerjakan? Apa maksudnya? _Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Selama setahun yang lampau ini memang Miguel sudah jarang bermain dengannya. Selama setahun yang lampau... Miguel memang terlihat mudah... capek. Julio baru saja menyadari bahwa lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata Miguel sudah terbentuk selama setahun yang lampau... setelah mendengarkan ini semua. _Mungkinkah Papa Tono akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku? _Julio tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Saat itu juga, ia bisa mendengar Papa Tono melanjutkan kalimatnya._  
><em>

"...Mereka sudah terlambat."

"Dan kalau mereka sudah mengerti duluan...?"

Julio bisa mendengar Papa Tono tertawa kecil. "Yah... itu akan berakibat fatal."

Julio tersentak. Mungkin Papa Tono _memang_ mengetahui bahwa ia sedang mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Dan mungkin ia akan memaksanya merahasiakan apapun yang ia ketahui tentang ini.

Atau mungkin ia akan membungkam saja.

* * *

><p>Oke, done! One-shot ini maksudnya untuk menunjukkan bahwa Spain menganggap koloni-koloni-nya '<em>just colonies, nothing else<em>'. Begitu saja sih.

Dan oh ya! Jika kalian berminat untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang karakter-karakternya, silakan mencari tahu di grup Latin-Hetalia di LiveJournal maupun deviantART. Karakter-karakter di sana universal, tipe yang sudah dipakai oleh banyak orang. (termasuk saya.) /promosi

Jawaban review:

**ShadowGreen**, terimakasih banyak sudah mau membaca fic ini. Memang jarang sih ada orang Indo yang suka Latin Hetalia! Liat aja. Amerika Latin kan ada di dunia belahan lain sama kita! Kalau ke-9 bayi Kerajaan Spanyol nggak akan mencangkup Kosta Rika... maaf. Kan sudah saya tulis di prolog, kalau daratannya adalah 'South America'. Kosta Rika lebih mengarah kepada Amerika Tengah. (bukan berarti dia nggak akan muncul di fic ini lho, tapi.) Termakasih sekali lagi, ciao~

**ga bs login krn koneksi**, terimakasih banyak sudah mau mengkritik cara menulis saya! Saya senang sekali lho waktu membaca review anda. Mungkin ini karena saya nggak pernah bikin prolog sebelum sebuah cerita ya. Hm, saya memang jarang baca cerita sih, kecuali kalau teman saya meminta saya untuk membaca fanfic yang ia minta saya baca(?). Anyway, memang benar dong, Brazil adalah satu bayi itu. Satu, tetapi lebih hebat. Hehe. Dan sekali lagi, terimakasih :) semoga bisa login kembali~

Sekian, saya tunggu apa pendapat minna. Salam~


	3. Oneshot 2: Silence and Loneliness

Selesai juga~ saya mencoba untuk mengupdate secepat mungkin mumpung libur seminggu dan ide masih fresh di kepala. Jadi nggak apa-apa ya saya updet sekarang.

**Characters: **Luciano da Silva (Brazil), Martín Hernández (Argentina), Daniel de Irala (Paraguay), Sebastián Artigas (Urugay), a mention of Catalina Gómez (Colombia) and María Miranda de la Coromoto Paez (Venezuela).

**Genre: **Friendship**  
><strong>

**Warnings: **Tak usah baca bagi yang tidak suka fic 'filler'. Fic ini hanya tentang bagaimana Brazil mengatasi kesepiannya menjadi satu-satunya anak Portugal, jadi please jangan baca kalau nggak suka.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimers: **All characters in this one-shot belongs to Latin Hetalia group in LiveJournal.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tuk Menjajah dan Dijajah—Silence and Loneliness<strong>

Sunyi.

Suasana di tempat itu tidak bisa menjadi lebih sunyi lagi. Luciano da Silva membenci kesunyian, karena hal itu tidak terlahir di dalam dirinya dan tidak mengalir di darahnya. Luciano da Silva membenci kesunyian, karena apa yang terlahir dalam dirinya sangat bertolak belakang dengan kesunyian. Ia terlahir sebagai anak yang ceria, anak yang bebas... tidak bisa dikurung di dalam tempat kesunyian seperti Istana Kerajaan Portugal. Darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya memberitahunya bahwa ia kehilangan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa depresi.

Ia merasa... kesepian.

Tidak seperti Istana Kerajaan Spanyol...

Luciano memang sering mencari tahu tentang segala sesuatu yang terjadi di istana kerajaan tetangga tersebut. Dari para penduduk-penduduk tua yang membicarakan pengalaman mereka dulu di Kerajaan Spanyol, dari para kurir-kurir pesan kerajaan yang membawa kabar berita dari adik Papa Gabi, dari para pedagang buah yang suka menggosipi kerajaan tersebut dengan penyetoknya yang datang dari Kerajaan Spanyol...

Banyak sekali cerita yang Luciano pernah dengar dari banyak orang, tetapi sejauh yang ia tahu, istana tersebut tidak pernah luput dari teriakan-teriakan dan canda tawa anak-anak. Seumpama keadaan di sana... memanggil-manggil Luciano untuk datang dan bermain bersama anak-anak tersebut.

Yah, Luciano pernah mencoba untuk singgah di tempat mereka... tetapi _Papa Gabi dan Mama Ave_. Mereka tidak akan pernah membiarkan Luciano bergaul dengan mereka.

'_Mereka anak-anak bodoh. Jangan sampai tertular_.' Perintah Papa Gabi. Luciano mengingat-ingat percakapan tersebut, percakapan di hari ia tertangkap basah mencoba untuk diam-diam melompati perbatasan kedua kerajaan tersebut untuk memperhatikan Istana Kerajaan Spanyol dari dekat.

'_Memangnya Papa tahu dari mana?_' Luciano merengut. _Sok tahu_.

'_Karena Papa mereka bodoh._' jawaban Papa Gabi tidak memuaskan.

Luciano memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan hutan perbatasan Kerajaan Spanyol dan Kerajaan Portugal—tanpa izin Papa Gabi maupun Mama Ave, tentu saja—dan menerka-nerka seperti apa keadaan di istana mereka. Sesekali Luciano pernah melihat beberapa di antara mereka masuk ke dalam hutan tersebut. Yah, Luciano sering sekali melihat anak berambut hitam acak-acakan yang sangat berisik itu bermain di dalam hutan bersama adiknya, mungkin? Burung-burung sangat menyukainya. Luciano tidak tahu mengapa. Anak ini tipe anak yang mencintai alam, mungkin. Tak jarang mereka datang dengan seekor Llama yang... dipakaikan kacamata hitam. Aneh.

Beberapa kali ia melihat dua anak perempuan bermain bersama di sana. Yang satu dengan rambut coklat lebat yang diikat dengan kain yang ikatannya, menurut Luciano, terlalu longgar. Yang satunya lagi memiliki rambut hitam kelam yang selalu disisir rapih dengan sekuntum kembang menghiasi kepalanya. Luciano senang sekali memperhatikan mereka, menurutnya mereka berdua sangat cantik. Tetapi juga bukan anak-anak seperti mereka yang Luciano ingin ajak bermain.

Tak tahu mengapa, hanya tiga anak yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya, dan mereka bertiga bukanlah anak-anak yang dijelaskan di atas. Jika Luciano ingat-ingat, nama mereka memanggil satu sama lain 'Sebas', 'Martin', dan 'Dani'. Mungkin. Yang pasti, dua diantara mereka berambut pirang, dan yang satunya lagi itu berambut coklat. Salah satu dari dua pirang tersebut memakai kacamata. Ya, mereka bertigalah yang menangkap perhatiannya paling banyak. Luciano sering sekali memperhatikan mereka. Yah, seandainya Papa Gabi tidak melarangnya bergaul dengan mereka, pasti Luciano sudah mengajak mereka bermain bersama. Persetan dia.

Luciano pun memanjat pohon di mana ia sering memperhatikan anak-anak Kerajaan Spanyol. Setelah menunggu berapa lama, ia mulai berayun-ayun di dedahanan pohon tersebut. Tempat itu adalah salah satu tempat faforitnya, di mana sinar matahari selalu menyinari sejak pagi hingga petang. Tak lagi tempat itu menyembunyikan badan kecilnya dari pengelihatan orang lain. Tempat yang paling cocok untuk menghabiskan waktunya memperhatikan anak-anak tersebut.

Salah satu tempat di mana ia menikmati tidak hadirnya kesunyian dan kesepian...

_SREK!_

Luciano terlonjak, dan secara refleks ia menoleh ke arah dari mana suara tersebut berasal. Fiuh. Tidak ada apa-apa. Luciano kembali menunggu kedatangan anak-anak keluarga Spanyol di hutan tersebut.

"Hoi. Hoi, Anon, di sini," panggil sebuah suara.

_Anon?_

"Ya, kau. Sini." Suara yang sama kembali berbicara. Luciano hanya bisa melihat dedaunan lebat dari mana suara tersebut berasal. Ia tidak benar-benar pasti bahwa panggilan tersebut ditujukan padanya.

"M-martín? Kau yakin dia adalah anak Kerajaan Portugal...? Bagaiman kalau kita panggil saja dengan bahasa Portugis...?"

"Dani. Dani. Meskipun kehebatanku tidak usah dipertanyakan, bahasa Portugis itu bagaikan bahasa alien bagiku. Susah banget. Masa' dalam bahasa Portugis _mi _adalah _meu_—"

"Oh, ¡_Por el amor de dios_, Martín!" suara terakhir mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Dan sebelum Luciano mengetahui apa-apa, sepasang tangan menembus dedaunan tersebut dan menariknya masuk.

"Huaa!" Luciano berteriak, melepehkan dedaunan yang sempat masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang terlilip dedaunan kecil. "K-kalian pikir kalian siapa, hah?"

Luciano terdiam sejenak. Dua anak berambut pirang dan satu anak berambut cokelat.

Anak-anak kerajaan Spanyol.

"Halo di sana! ¿_Cómo estás_?" Sambut si rambut cokelat dengan senyum terhangat yang pernah Luciano terima. Ia mengerutkan dahinya pada kata 'como estas'. Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut pirang mendorong si rambut cokelat.

"Cih, mana bisa ia mengerti _cómo estás_, Dani? Kau sendiri kan yang mengusulkan kita berbicara dengannya dalam bahasa Portugis?" Ia mencemooh. Luciano memperhatikannya pelan tapi pasti. Anak ini memiliki mata biru terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Warna birunya sejernih air terjun Iguazu yang tidak jauh dari sini, seperti air terjun yang bisa membuat seseorang kehilangan dirinya...

_Deus Meu, Luciano, dia adalah seorang anak lelaki!_ Luciano menampar dirinya dalam hati.

Anak berambut pirang yang satunya lagi menatapnya. Ia memakai kacamata dan memiliki raut wajah setegas Papa Gabi, tetapi pada saat yang sama, ia bisa melihat sedikit sentuhan kelembutan di wajanya. Ia memberinya sebuah tempurung labu, dengan air panas yang mengepul di dalamnya. Sedotan minuman tersebut aneh. Terbuat dari logam.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sepertinya," Lu menerima tawaran si kacamata tersebut. Ia menyisip minuman aneh tersebut. "Pfff! _O q-que é—_"

"Tuh, kan, Sebas, kubilang juga apa! Pasti dia nggak suka. Mendingan yang _tereré _saja kan, kubilang—"

"Minuman apa ini?" Luciano mencoba sebisanya untuk membersihkan lidahnya dari minuman tersebut. "Dan apa perlu kalian denganku?"

Mereka bertiga menatap Luciano.

"Tentu saja untuk melihat seperti apa kamu dari dekat, _da Silva_!" si mata biru mengambil minuman tersebut dari pangkuan Luciano. Luciano membelalakkan matanya. Si mata biru baru saja memanggilnya dengan nama terakhirnya. Ia memperhatikan si mata biru menyisip minuman tersebut dengan sedotan yang sama. _Eukh, _Luciano menutup mulutnya. _Menjijikkan._

"Kalian... kalian dari Kerajaan Spanyol, kan?" Luciano mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si mata biru. "Bagaimana bisa kalian tahu namaku?"

"Oh, anak-anak Kerajaan Spanyol senang sekali membicarakanmu! Terutama Catalina dan María (Luciano bisa mendengar si mata biru mencibir saat itu). Martín juga lho..." si rambut cokelat tertawa kecil, dipotong oleh si mata biru yang tersedak saat mendengar namanya disebut.

"Bohong! Dani, awas saja kau—" ia terhenti saat si kacamata memelototinya.

"Hey, hey, Sebas, aku cuma bercanda. Bagaimanapun juga, _Hola_," ia menatap Luciano, tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya sejak Luciano melihatnya, "Namaku Martín Hernández, senang bertemu denganmu, eh?"

"_Soy _Daniel de Irala! Salam kenal!" si rambut cokelat melambaikan tangannya, rendah tetapi cukup untuk Luciano anggap sebagai salam hangat. Mengejutkan bagi Luciano, ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Martín. Mengambil minuman tadi darinya dan menyisipinya dengan sedotan perak yang sama.

"Aku Sebastían Artigas," si kacamata membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, dan mengambil minuman tadi dari tangan Daniel. Ia menyisip minuman tersebut dengan cara yang sama.

Luciano melihat sekitarnya, untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia ditarik masuk ke dalam sini. Tempat ini benar-benar tertutup, dan seberapa seringnya Luciano memasuki hutan ini, ia tidak pernah mengira tempat seperti ini hanya beberapa senti dari tempat persembunyian_nya_ selama ini. Tempat ini ditutupi oleh dinding-dinding yang terbuat dari beberapa lapis dedaunan lebat, saking lebatnya sinar matahari hanya bisa menembus sedikit sebagai titik-titik penerang. Ia menoleh ke arah mereka bertiga lagi.

"Tempat apa ini?" ia bertanya kepada Sebastían.

"Oh, ini," Sebastían membiarkan matanya berkeliling tempat tersebut, seakan ia baru melihat tempat ini untuk pertama kalinya. "Yah, ini tempat di mana kita suka bermain. Yang lain juga. Kita tidak terlalu suka kalau Papa Tono tiba-tiba memberi banyak perintah. Jadi kita kabur ke sini sekali-sekali..."

"Papa Tono memang aneh," Daniel berkomentar. "Terlalu banyak suruh-suruh! Bahkan Julio saja ia pekerjakan..."

_Yang benar saja,_ pikir Luciano.

Setelah beberapa obrolan dan pengoperan minuman tadi (yang terjadi berkali-kali, dan seberapa kali ia mencobanya, Luciano masih membencinya) berlalu, hari menjelang sore dan mereka sepakat untuk berpisah pada hari itu.

Luciano mulai berjalan menjauh dari pohon tersebut, sebelum Martín menghentikannya.

"Hey, Lu," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Waktu yang sama, tempat yang sama?"

"Tentu saja," Luciano tersenyum girang. "Martín?"

"Hng?"

"Apa nama minuman tadi?"

"Oh itu. Itu adalah _Maté_. Kau tahu. _Minuman persahabatan_."

Luciano membalikkan badan dan tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya ia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan mereka.

Darah di tubuhnya memanggil untuk Luciano beberapa teman, dan sekarang ia mendapatkannya.

* * *

><p>Nota:<p>

Sesuai rikues **Clarinetto789**, ini kosakata kecil yang mungkin membantu.  
>~Anon=panggilan Argentina untuk Brazil.<br>~Mi (Spanyol)/Meu (Portugis)=punyaku.  
>~Por el amor de dios (Spanyol)=for the love of godfor god's sake  
>~Como estás (Spanyol)=how are you?<br>~Deus meu (Portugis)=my god/ohmygod  
>~O que é—(Portugis)=what is— (kepotong gitu, perkataannya)<br>~tereré=jenis Maté yang dingin. Populer di kawasan Paraguay.  
>~Soy(Spanyol)=Saya<br>~Maté=minuman herbal yang populer di kawasan Argentina, Paraguay, Uruguay (makanya ini bertiga kadang disebut Mafia del Maté), dan bagian selatan Brazil. Disajikan di dalam sebuah gourd dan sedotannya terbuat dari logam. Diminum bersama-sama dengan teman-teman atau keluarga menggunakan satu tempat dan satu sedotan.

Special thanks to:**  
>Clarinetto789<strong>, yang sudah membaca dan meripiu chapter sebelumnya~  
><strong>SunnyGreen<strong>, yang sudah memberi banyak ide untuk saya~

Dan, oh ya, sudah saya bilang, di one-shot ini tidak ada apa-apanya. (Author fails) Maaf sekali.

Tapi kalau memang suka, dan sudah capek-capek membaca, saya harus bilang terimakasih banyak~

Salam!


End file.
